Sanguine
by Cybeth
Summary: The Prince faces an affliction which forces him to leave everything he knows behind in exchange for a life he would have never wanted. Post The Sands of Time .


The Prince awoke.

The first thought was that his usual routine was missing- the feeling of a bed, _his_ bed, under his body. The typical but expected service of breakfast fruit at his bedside, brought to him by beautiful servants. No, none of that was there. Instead, there were many voices, bright colors and the sounds of business to greet him. So damned bright. It must have been early morning. If he could put anything together he'd admit he might have been more startled and confused than any other point in his lifetime. Delirious would have been a good word to describe it. Who opened the curtains? The breeze was strong. He was outside. The Persian summer was unbelievably hot but the air was a half welcome feeling whipping against his flesh.

How much clothing was he missing?

There was wind hitting all over his body, his hair felt messy, he wasn't sure what to make of anything. He could tell he was alone, that much was for sure, at least he was alone in the sense that there was nobody next to him.

The next thing he wondered about was why he was so cold. When he pressed his hand to his other he found his flesh to be almost as chill as ice. That was when he noticed his incredibly faint pulse. He must have taken a serious beating.. Or something.

What came next was the pain, coursing through his whole body, forcing him to abandon all sense of reason. It felt like a heart attack, leaving him sweaty and silently gasping for breath. It constricted his lungs and windpipe and made his throat feel unbearably dry. Being afraid of the situation didn't help matters. He glanced around like a timid animal, saw that he was wearing nothing, and promptly covered himself after noticing a few men and women pass him by in the alleyway he was strewn in. Market hours must have started. The citizens regarded him as some sort of odd circus attraction then went about their way. He began to try and remember the previous night's events. Nothing. He couldn't remember a thing.

It bothered him for sure, but the first thing he wanted to do was get some clothes on. The second thing on his list was to go home before more people wondered what the hell was wrong with him, before they realized who he was. After that, who knew? Once he was safe within the palace walls he could forget about this and act like nothing had ever happened. Father didn't have to know. His brothers didn't have to know. And what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

The pain in his chest suddenly escalated much higher and he began to feel overly parched, like some drought had hit for a month and his last drink of water was far too long ago for his liking. He was so damned hot. The sweat, sand and dirt that clung to him started to make him feel grimy. To be certain he felt like some sort of cheap prostitute, low in the dirt with no clothes on like that. But the pain was worse. He wanted more water. That would make it go away. _Then _he would put some clothes on and go home.

Shakily he stood and surveyed, taking note of the lonely pathway that wove into the market district. What had _really_ happened to him there? His hands stayed firm over his privates and he followed the path to the shops. The busy atmosphere combined with the racking pain made him want to vomit. It was too early for this. One of his brothers probably put him up to this. He'd show them something to laugh about with his fist through their teeth.

Just then his mind went completely blank. It was like the dead had entered his train of thought and replaced it with their own. Somber silence, not unlike the feeling of corpses brushing their fingers across his brain. It was a dreadful feeling. It erased all sense of awareness, but the next thing he knew, it vanished as a draft of cold air would pass when replaced with warmth.

'Strange.'

He maneuvered through the shoppers, trying to avoid any more suspicion but failing miserably, and ignored each person's remarks. One should be able to guess the types of things that they said. Despite the Prince's attractive physique, it was not common to see a naked man roaming about like it was everyday behavior.

When he came upon a stall which sold simple items of clothing, he finally connected the dots of having no clothes to having no money that went in said clothes. What was he supposed to do now.. How come he had never thought of it before..?

The vendor was far older than he, mid thirties probably, bearded with a hood cloaking his face. He cocked a suspicious brow and looked in his general direction, seeming to take his situation more kindly than any other had so far. He seemed disappointed but flung his arms out and decided to treat the young man like any other customer.

"Look," the grizzled man said, "I don't know what you expect me to do for having no money on you, but I'll give you this. You look like you've had a rough night."

The Prince's eyes lit up as he eagerly reached out to take the dark cloak the man offered. The first sign that the day was going to get better. "Thank you, sir!"

"Think nothing of it. Now be on your way."

He would have done just that, but as he brushed hands with the stranger he felt something take hold of his mind again. He felt.. Compelled. To do something. Suddenly his thirst became completely apparent again and he regarded the nice man like he could solve all of his problems. He caught hold of himself again, though. He set his jaw firmly in place and looked down at the ground, then turned and quickly walked away with the cloak in his hands. What was wrong with him?

The thirst was still controlling him when he ventured around a bit until he saw the opening of another alley. He could put the cloak on there. He made his way to it but was run into by another young man, probably a thief trying to escape with his loot. The collision knocked him off balance and his back hit a wall behind him. The next set of events would never have been something he'd expected. When he was hit, he unconsciously snarled at the boy, who stopped and

stared at him like he was the only thing to look at. The Prince was more than a little surprised with himself and reached back onto the wall and shifted for some support.

He glared in the other man's direction.

"You should watch where you're going!" was what he said.

'I _have _to get home..' was what he thought.

Those were his last rational thoughts. The dry feeling in the back of his throat was now an agonizing burn. He had to get rid of it. When the thief made to run away, something switched on inside of him. He lashed out and caught the man by the arm, sure to have him in a vice grip, then quickly drove his teeth into the side of his neck. Had they been flat like he'd expected all along there wouldn't be as much blood but it was filling his mouth like it would never stop. It gushed from the wound down his throat and only then did he start to feel some satisfaction.

Moments later he felt a thud at his feet and he realized what had happened. His rational state took hold, fear flooded it.

There was blood spurting from the victim's neck.

He was dead.

He did this.

_He_ did this.

He _did _this.

He did _this._

_What was wrong with him?_

People shouted, some out of hysterics, some for the guards to come.

A hand snatched his own and ripped him away from the scene. He made out a man running in front of him, shouting at him to keep up. He didn't understand, he didn't know where he was going, he was still naked.. The thought that he'd just killed an innocent man for blood stopped turning his mind. He didn't get far being rushed around until he blacked out.

The next point of waking up was again, not in his home. This was becoming very unsettling. His first thought was something about needing to stop this business of sleeping in strange places.

His next thought was something about wondering where he was. He felt a bed beneath him and the room was quite dark, but there was still enough light for comfort. He explored with his eyes a bit and took in everything. There was a table for eating near the only window, which had a thick curtain drawn over it for whatever reason- though he was inwardly thankful for it- simple chairs of wood to sit beside it, a shelf for holding glasses and dishes.. Another chair near the door, which was when he started to understand this was just a very small house.. Finally, another bed near his own. That was when he saw a person standing over him.

Then he realized he was in the company of the man who had dragged him away from..

Memories began to play out. He remembered.

"Ah." Came the voice.. The still unnamed man. Quite mysterious, really. His type of voice held a rich, sultry edge.. But at the same time it was very calm. At least he could see his face. It was somewhat worn but the man was young, if not still older than himself. He had very piercing, dark jade eyes and a full head of disheveled brown hair, passing his ears, stopping at the middle of his neck. His skin was far more tanned. His build was strong and he most likely stood higher. He had some experience on the Prince, that was for sure.

"Come to your senses?"

The Prince wasn't sure how to react.

"I.. suppose I have. Yes." He sat up and supported himself with one arm propped on the mattress.

"Good. I was starting to worry about you." The opposite man continued, moving to the other side of the room to light another candle. That was where the light was coming from, he realized. "Although I don't know why I should worry at all. Seeing as though you'd be just about fine if a building fell on you."

He moved his free arm behind his head, running his fingers through the back of his hair. "What do you mean?"

He received a hearty chuckle. "That's what I expected. You don't know anything, do you?" He sat down on the other bed and faced him.

The Prince only looked confused.

"Fine. I'll start with my name. It's Draeger. You'd do well to remember it, seeing as though I'm probably going to be the one looking after you for a long time." A pause. "Go ahead and take that in."

"What? Why?"

Draeger leaned back, easy going with the whole thing. "Because of what you are. I can tell that you aren't going to be the type to take it lightly so I'll try to explain as best I can. When you woke up, before this, where were you?"

The Prince thought back.

'What I am?'

"I was.. In the market district." He answered.

"Were you still naked then?"

"I.. yes." He looked down to see if he was wearing clothes. He had the cloak the man had given him and silently breathed a sigh of relief.

Draeger rubbed his chin. "So I assume you woke up this morning, that was about the time I found you."

The Prince only nodded slowly.

"So you have not been this way for long. You are as young and new to this as I thought you might be."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean 'this'?"

"You aren't human anymore."

The Prince stared dumbly.

It must have been some time that went by before he could think to respond with anything.

"What?" was just about the only thing he could think of.

"I said, you aren't human." Draeger replied calmly. He took note of the look of blasphemy on the young one's face and how he started to look over his arms, chest and legs, hoping he would notice the exasperation. "No. Some parts of you look human," He grabbed the Prince's face firmly and held it, opening his mouth then snatching his hand and placing it to his own teeth, "But not all. It's hidden, see. But not completely."

"What is this?" the Prince cried. He felt the sharper tips of his canines in his mouth, then began to finger them out of pure shock and curiosity.

"I told you. Your human life is gone. You're what Zavareth calls, a vampire."

"Who?" he replied.

Draeger paused. "Zavareth is my…. Good friend. He is like you. He bears the same affliction."

"Yes but what of what _affliction_ do you speak?"

"If you'd calm down for a moment you'd hear everything I say." He sighed. "You're a vampire."

"What.. Is a.. vampire?"

"You attacked that man and drank his blood. That was how you killed him. That is what you are. That is what you will do. To survive. And you're going to live forever. You're immortal, now. Unless.. That is.. Somebody killed you in a way a vampire can be killed." He was really doing the best he could to not say too much about the Prince's new nature and get him too riled. Fledglings were easy to upset. "Your senses have been heightened. Your sense of sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste.. Everything, should be a thousand fold to what they used to be. I am sure you have noticed."

"I'm supposed to do that- _again_-" the Prince breathed, "and without any moral conflict? How am I supposed to go home? What if I don't want to live to be a thousand years _old_!"

"Did you hear me? You aren't going home!"

Silence.

The Prince only shifted his eyes down to the floor, keeping them away from the other man.

"I'm.. sorry. It's just, you need to understand, you can't go home now. Your family will fear you." Draeger stood out of frustration. He paced a short distance. "Your friends will hate you. I am sorry, this is just how it is."

"My father will send countless soldiers to look for me, eventually I will have to return."

He turned back. "You're a _**Prince?"**_ He received a nod in reply. "That.. Changes things! Mostly!"

"What do you mean, changes things? I still have so many questions, you aren't making things any easier!"

"No! Those are moral questions only and I can't answer any of them for you! Only that you are going to have to accept what.. _who_ you are now, in order to continue your life."

"Moral questions.. Yes I suppose.. I will figure that out myself.." he appeared to finally give in. Or, start to.

Draeger massaged his temples. "Really, I apologize. I.. know how hard it can be. For ones so young as you. The change is drastic. I know this."

The Prince stopped for a moment and took all of that in.

"You might have also noticed.. Your lack of a pulse."

"I have one. It is very faint."

Draeger shook his head. "No, friend." He motioned to the young vampire. "Check again."

When he held his palm to his heart, he was shocked to discover that it had stopped beating.

"You are dead."

"_How_?" That might have been more of a discovery to him than anything else.. So far.

"I don't know the answer to that. It happens when vampires are made. I suppose it is a good thing that you didn't take notice.. If you do not focus on it, it becomes bearable. You won't even think about it, until somebody says something about how cold you feel. Blood will warm you, albeit temporarily."

"I…. see."

That was _also _something to take a moment to take in. More like for the rest of his life.

"You said your friend, Zavareth? He is like me?"

"Yes."

The Prince watched him take a seat at the table but turn the chair towards him. "If it is not so much to ask.. Where is he?"

The older one seemed pained. But it was only momentarily. "He is simply away. I am afraid that is all I can tell you. But he will be back soon." His expression was unreadable. "A month at the very least."

"Will he be able to teach me or.. Tell me anything at all? Of what this is?"

Draeger chuckled. "My friend, I can tell you plenty. Spending years with Zavareth has given me much wisdom about your kind." He rested his chin on his hand. "But yes. He will help you along."

The Prince was satisfied with that.

….For now.

"So you have no idea how this could have happened to me?"

"Vampires bite and inject fluid into their victim in order to turn them into another vampire, but unfortunately.. There is no real way of knowing who did it to you. You will have to come across them to know." Draeger answered apologetically. "Perhaps you will find them in the future. You will never know. But maybe it is a good thing that you don't know. Those who find their old sires.. The "maker" vampire, that is.. Are often left unsatisfied, for lack of a more brutal term." He sighed. "You are a fledgling vampire. A baby, if you will. Though powerful, you are still young and vulnerable and you will need somebody to look after you. Hence, this is why I took you in."

"I understand. Thank you for that."

There was a solemn look in the Prince's eyes then. It was as though he was finally taking in the idea that this was not something he could run from.

"So.. What of you?" His host's voice cut through the stillness in the air again, but it was kind of a comforting thing. When he took in that question, he was not very sure how to respond. He watched Draeger pick up a cup of.. Water? And quietly sip from it.

"Meaning?"

"Excuse my curiosity, but I have given you my name and told you a few things about myself. Will you not give me yours?"

"I'd rather not. At least, not yet."

"….Fine. Will you at least tell me why you are not more eager to go home to your royal palace?" Now his curiosity was starting to get on the Prince's nerves.

"I want to. You said so yourself that it is not a good idea."

"Yes, but don't you miss your brothers and sisters? What of the idea to become King someday? Or are you trying to be rid of those things?"

"I would have most likely never taken the throne."

"Why not?"

"I have so many brothers and I am youngest amongst them all."

"So you cut yourself short in their wake?"

"I cut myself short on my own terms. And it doesn't matter now." He seemed.. More than a little depressed. It was understandable. He didn't even fully realize what he was. At least, he hadn't completely thought about it. He didn't want to. And he was fighting hard to keep everything at bay. Once he took it in, he feared it would crumble him.

"I see. I get it." Draeger set his cup on the table, giving the young fledgling his full attention. "And the reason to hide your name?"

He smirked, "I don't hide it from everybody."

"I saved you and you still do not trust me?"

Saved? The Prince paused and rolled this thought around. He supposed it did make sense. He might've not had anywhere else to stay and being the way he was would make it difficult for anybody to trust him. He was lucky to have found this man, somebody who knew another with this same affliction. Though he wasn't sure about trusting him right away, he'd have to find out in time.

"I suppose, to each his own." Draeger stole his opportunity to come back, "Zavareth told me to be understanding if I ever found another during his time away."

"Is it really so rare?" The Prince wondered.

"I'm not sure. Beside you, Zavareth is the only other of your kind I have ever known."

"What of him? How many has he seen?"

"Again, I must apologize, I don't know. He does not tell me these things. When it comes to that, or anything like it really, our relationship often lacks explanations."

The Prince shook his head slightly. "That does not bother you?"

"Well," A grin, "I do what I can to keep my mouth shut but I must confess that my curiosity sometimes pushes him to his limits. I guess I can't help myself."

"That is not your fault. Being so close to somebody of that nature, he owes you information."

"Does he?" Draeger sounded half surprised, "I believe he stays with me not only because I.. tolerate him, but also because I do not ask so many questions."

"So you'd rather succumb to his silence than take the chance for answers."

"He's unique and I'd be bored with life if he left. At least, I would now. I know too much. If he disappeared one morning I'd probably find a way to kill myself."

The fledgling grimaced, though barely visible. "I think I understand."

"Good." He finished the water then stood, setting the cup on a shelf. "Then we understand each other. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know.. My throat feels like it is burning, but not as bad as earlier."

"You'll have to last until tomorrow night. I'm not sure if you've noticed but there are too many patrols now." As if to check if he was right, he peered out of the window then quickly pulled the curtain back over it. "Your father seems to notice your absence. I imagine he'll have his guards knocking at every door until sunrise. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. But you realize the chance of my father discarding me for what I am, in whatever way he deems fit, is of high probability?" The Princeling sighed. "What else am I supposed to do?"

Draeger nodded, "You are right. They'd probably have you executed behind closed doors."

"….I would rather stop talking about it. It is hard to swallow."

"Yes. As you wish, your majesty." The opposite man said with partial sarcasm, then proceeded to strip off his shirt and climb into his own bed.

Ignoring that remark, the Prince did not include the fact that he had placed his hope in Draeger and Zavareth. Better to keep that bit of information to himself. Of course he looked forward to learning from the other vampire, he was far older and knew much of what it meant to be everything that this was. But Draeger didn't have to know that he admitted to it just yet. Grateful as he was to have a place to go and somebody to look after him, he wanted to keep as much as he could from as many people as possible.

"So what do we do now?" The late teenager wondered, momentarily assuming Draeger had all the answers.

"You mean what do _you_ do?"

The Prince was taken aback. He shook it off and made himself comfortable, understanding that it was him who had to deal with the situation, not the other. Draeger was simply there to help. "Yes….I suppose," He admitted.

"You should start waiting until nightfall to hunt. You will find you are most active at night and will be tired during the day. There are fewer soldiers who would stop you tomorrow. Wait here during the day until the patrols start to diminish. Eventually your father's drive to find you will be replaced with a solemn understanding that he never will."

"How long should that take?"

The host paused. "You are his son. Do not ask me such things."

The Prince felt guilty. Now was not the first instance in which he tried to conjure some ingenious plan to go home and stay alive, if that was what this existence was. But did he really know his family? Meaning, would they really do something like that to him, or would they accept his drastic differences? ..He wanted to try very badly but he really didn't want to take the chance. The dominant thought there was to work with what he had. Something kept playing out in the back of his mind, something telling him this was the life he had to live now and he didn't have a choice if he wanted a chance to go on at all. Rationality, perhaps.

"This…. Hunting. Business." The Prince swallowed harshly, not wanting to provoke Draeger further but really wanting to get it out of the way. "First of all, why must it be called something so.. Primal?"

"I know not of another term to use. Zavareth does not either." He looked back in his direction. "….Do you?"

"..No. I suppose I do not." He didn't want to admit it.. But the Prince couldn't think of anything else. "Second.. Is there really no way to avoid it? Couldn't I just drink.. _your_ blood?"

"It is possible to do this only sometimes.. For one thing, I will not be able to replenish blood quickly enough for you to feed on me as your only supply, and it is better for you to accept and embrace your nature by doing.. What it is in your nature to do. You are a predator. It is hard to explain but in time, you will understand what it is that I speak of."

"I think I am already starting to understand.. But how will I-" The Prince paused, "without killing?"

"When you are feeding, think of erasing your victim's mind, and you will do just that. Take only what blood you need. The wound will heal quickly."

"Ah." Knowing he did not have to kill sharply helped his train of thought. It put him on a better route to a better mood.

Draeger seemed pleased with both himself and the Prince. He hadn't coaxed the youngling into a fit of suicide.. Something Zavareth would most likely also be pleased with. He only wished he could have been there.

"If you aren't going to sleep at all for the rest of the night, you'd best get some more rest, at least. You are quite young and you will need all you can get to fully develop," he told the opposite.

And as if it was the Prince's last opportunity for answers that night, he laid down in his bed and turned his back. Sleep took him soon after.

He decided to follow Draeger's example.. Sleep would be a mercy to the life he now faced. He could drink everything in tomorrow.


End file.
